Lost in the Dark
by Creative Canary
Summary: There will be one who will suffer the most, but turn out the greatest-this is the prophecy Starclan gave Thunderclan. Who will the prophecy be about? T just in case. **This is not my book, this is my friend, Elina L.'s book. She does not have an account so she gave me permission to post it on mine, as long as a give her credit. She is 100% aware of this**
1. Prologue

Bluestar paced back and forth, muttering to herself. Suddenly the bushes rustled and a large white Tom walked out. "Whitestorm" Bluestar meowed. "Bluestar, what's troubling you?" Whitestorm meowed. "It's the new prophecy, Whitestorm! We have never gave a clan two prophecies at the same time! We already have the prophecy of Firestars kin, and now the prophecy of the cat who will suffer the most and turn out the greatest!" "I know, but there is nothing we can do"


	2. Chapter 1

Puddle, a pure black she cat looked at her new born kits. The first and largest kit was black like his mother, his name was Shadow, the next kit was a dark grey kit, named Smoke, a tan she-cat named Doe, and a little silver she-cat with dark grey markings named Feather.

The next moons moved to quickly and soon her little kits were ready to go to the forest by themselves. "Alright Shadow, Smoke, Doe, and Feather, be careful alright?" Puddle meowed to her kits. "Alright Mama!" The kits meowed together. "And stay on the trail!" Puddle called. The kits padded along the trail their mother set for them with Shadow in the front, Smoke behind him, and Doe and Feather side by side. "Hey look at that!" Smoke meowed excitedly pointing his tail at a large bird. "It's Huge!" Feather meowed. "Ya it is!" Smoke agreed. The kits walked farther pointing out things they found interesting and the trail ended. "Awwwww, well we should go" Feather meowed. The kits started walking back when they heard a growl come from behind them. The kits turned around and to their horror saw a fox. "Run!" Shadow yelled. The kits ran but the fox was catching up. Suddenly Smoke fell down. "My leg!"He screeched Feather and Shadow raced over and tried to help him get up. But the fox was getting closer and closer with hunger gleaming in its eyes. "You guys get home I'll hold it back!" Doe meowed. "No Doe you'll die!" Feather screamed. "I promise I'll be right behind you" Doe promised. Shadow, Smoke and Feather started running to their part of the forest. They were standing right outside their bush when they turned around. "No! Doe!" Feather screamed. Tears were streaming down her face when she saw her dead sister. Puddle padded outside of their den and hissed at the fox while clawing the fox side. It whimpered and ran away. "oh my! Are you guys alright" Puddle meowed. "M-m-mom, D-d-doe, she's g-g-gone" Feather sobbed. "Sshh it's alright" Puddle meowed with tears in her eyes. "It'll be alright"


	3. Chapter 2

Feather, Shadow, and Smoke were growing stronger every day. One day the kits decided to go check out the lake. "Come on guys. Are you scared or what?" Shadow taunted his siblings. "What" Smoke answered shoving his brother. "Scared" Feather meowed. "Besides we should be careful guys, remember what happened last time we went exploring?" Feather continued sadly remembering her sisters death. Shadow and Smoke walked over and nuzzled their sister. Both of them new she blamed herself for Doe's death. "I should've stopped her" Feather whimpered. "Feather, she didn't die so you could mourn your whole life. She died for us, alright?" Shadow meowed "Yes" Feather meowed. "Lets go!" Smoke meowed nudging his litter mates. The kits started running towards the lake. Suddenly they heard twigs crack and fast as lightning climbed up a tree. Down below, a group of four cats emerged from the bushes. A large tabby with amber eyes, A pure white cat with a fluffy pelt and blue eyes, A pale ginger cat with green eyes, and a small mouse colored cat with amber eyes. "Mousefur are you sure you smelled cats up ahead?" The white cat asked "Of course I smelt them Cloudtail!" The cat called Mousefur answered. "Mousefur? Cloudtail? Those are weird names" Smoke whispered. "Brambleclaw! I've picked up fox scent!" the pale ginger meowed to the large tabby called Brambleclaw. "Good job Sandstorm!" Brambleclaw praised. The cats Mousefur, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm walked away from the kits. "Whew! That was close" Shadow meowed. "Let's go to the lake!". The kits padded into the water and swam around. "Shadow! Your too deep!" Feather shrieked. "Wha? Ahh! Help!" Shadow yowled as he disappeared under the waves. Suddenly a large fire colored cat jumped over the kits and grabbed the limp body. The cat laid Shadow down. "I'm sorry" the cat meowed. Feather and Smoke walked over to Shadows body. Feather started sobbing. "He's dead! Dead!" she wailed. Then Smoke and Feather grabbed their brother and dragged him home. Puddle stuck her head out of the den. "No..."she meowed. "I'm sorry kits, for not protecting you" Puddle meowed sadly. "It's not your fault!" Feather meowed. "Ya! Like  
you said, we'll be alright! They are still with us in our hearts!" Smoke agreed. "We will be alright"


	4. Chapter 3

Three moons had passed since Shadow's death. Smoke seemed weaker and soon had green cough. Feather and Puddle were both horrified. "Oh momma! Smoke can't die! He can't!" Feather sobbed. "I know dear and I will do everything I can to prevent him from dying" Puddle answered. "M-m-mom, I-I-I don't f-f-feel well" Smoke coughed. "Ssssshhhhhhh talking will make you even more sick" Puddle meowed. Turning to Feather she meowed- "Come along Feather, We should move you into a different den" "Alright, bye Smoke" Puddle led Feather through the forest to a little den in a bush. "Will you be alright here?" Puddle meowed. "Yes mom" Feather answered. "Bye darling" Puddle meowed. Feather stuck her head out the entrance of the den and looked up at the stars. There was two stars shining more brightly then any others. "Doe and Shadow, if you are up there, I want to tell you I'm sorry-I'm sorry for letting you die" Feather whispered. Suddenly another star appeared beside Doe and Shadows stars. It was just as big, just as bright. "Oh no…" Feather meowed. There was a loud cracking noise and then Puddles head poked through the nest. "Smoke is Dead" She whimpered. Feather started sobbing into her mothers pelt. "Come along Feather, we can't stay here" Puddle meowed. Feather and Puddle walked for awhile, soon they arrived at the lake where Shadow had drowned. "Mother? What are we going to do?" Feather asked. "There are groups of cats that live around the lake, called clans. I hope one of them will accept us" Puddle answered. Suddenly the bushes rustled and four cats stepped out. One of them was the white cat- Cloudtail. "Who are you?" A ginger cat with a white foot asked. "I am Puddle and this is my daughter Feather" Puddle answered. "Well, I am Squirrelflight" The ginger cat meowed. "That's Cloudtail" she meowed pointing at the white cat. "That's Sorreltail" Squirrelflight meowed pointing at a multicolored cat. "And that's Dustpelt" She meowed at a dusty colored cat. "Well, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, and Dustpelt, my daughter and I would like to join your clan"


End file.
